


Barbie, Eat Your Heart Out!

by HavocRoyale



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Excessive References to Child's Play, F/F, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavocRoyale/pseuds/HavocRoyale
Summary: If past Sonja could see her, she would cackle and never let her live this night go down in peace. Nell had her wrapped around her little finger, and Sonny doesn’t entirely mind. Even at the price of her Halloween plans.





	Barbie, Eat Your Heart Out!

“Just for the record, I think this is kinda stupid,” She felt restless, she was never the best at sitting in place for more than five minutes at a time.

Nell hummed, “If you say that again, I’m gonna start thinking I bought a broken record.”

“I don’t think that’s where that comes from.”

“Just proving a point. It’s not gonna be that much longer, I’m finishing up.”

Sonja peeked an eye open, Nell was standing over her, completely absorbed in the makeup application or whatever this qualified as. Nell cracked a smile, “I never said you had to close your eyes, yknow.”

“It feels weird just staring at you.”

“Right, cause you’ve  _ never _ done that before,” Nell pulled away to get more red...whatever? _ Is it fake blood? _ Sonja should’ve paid more attention when Nell was talking about all this stuff earlier.

“Whatever, man. I can’t believe I’m doing this at all, I abandoned my boy! Me and Shane were gonna match!”

“Thomas abandoned you first. He’s going with his girlfriend as some disney shit,” Nell rolled her eyes, “Rapunzel and Finn Rider or whatever.”

“I think it’s Flynn actually,” If Nell heard her, she didn’t acknowledge it, so Sonny continued, “And besides! We were gonna be  _ hot _ .”

“You were going to be a sexy nun and Thomas was going to be a sexy  _ rabbi _ .”

“Exactly!  _ Sexy _ .”

“Speaking as the only one who has actually  _ met _ nuns before, I can attest that nuns are  _ not _ sexy. They’re old and crotchety.”

“So milfs?” Part of Sonny thinks she said it just to get a rise out of her...friend, but the majority of her knows she said it simply because she thought it and couldn’t stop herself from repeating it.

Nell stopped mid-brush, closing her eyes and pulling her lips into a thin line, “You did  _ not _ just call nuns  _ milfs _ .”

She cracked a sheepish grin, “Sorry. No filter.”

“Sonja, I’m only going to say this once. But if you ever call nuns milfs again, I’m leaving.”

“Coward.”

“Say that to me after you’ve had a nun carry out corporal punishment on your ass,” Nell resumed the makeup application.

“I’m sorry, but did you just imply that you’ve been  _ spanked _ by a fucking  _ nun _ ?”

Nell looked her in the eyes, the look in her green eyes made Sonny’s heart stutter. SHe didn’t say anything, just smirked and went back to Sonja’s makeup, “Just for the record. I think you should still wear the wig since you’re refusing to be Nica. Chucky doesn’t look the same with brown hair.”

_ Way to dodge the question. _

“I’m  _ not _ wearing a wig, I fuckin’ hate them.”

“Then you should have agreed to be Nica.”

“But Chucky has the scars and shit! Nica isn’t scary, she’s just hot,” It feels like they’ll be bickering about this all night if they’re still going back and forth like this when Nell’s already completely in her costume and Sonny’s already sat in this chair for who knows how long getting fake scars and makeup and crap applied.

“But a sexy nun is scary?”

“I dunno, you seemed pretty scared by the idea.”

Nell’s nails dig into her arm, “Yeah, cause you didn’t tell me until  _ after _ Thomas bought his sexy rabbi costume with  _ my _ card.”

“And?”

“I hate you.”

Sonja couldn’t help but laugh, “Wow, you’re getting into character so quick!”

“I’m not helping you if you kill a guy tonight,” Nell stood up for the first time since they started working on Sonny’s face, “Although, I definitely won’t run from the altar if it came down to it.”

She had a small smile, it was a lot softer than most. Something Sonny only ever saw when they were alone.  _ Wait, did she just say she wants to get married? _ The realization struck Sonny like a brick, she choked on nothing and flew up to her feet. Nell didn’t so much as look at her, simply content picking up the small mess they made getting ready for the party.

“Did you— I mean— I just—  _ Wait _ , are you done?”

“See for yourself, Chuck!” Nell replied over her shoulder.

_ Maybe for now, she’ll just avoid the altar joke. _ Sonja grabs a small hand mirror that Nell had left on the kitchen table. Examining her face, she has to admit that Nell  _ was _ right. The costume looks kind of off with her soft brown hair. Not that she’ll admit that, let alone wear a shitty wig. The makeup and fake scars look good though. A few rough edges but it’s better than anything she could have done herself, so she’s not going to complain.

“You look like an overused voodoo doll or somethin’.”

She jumped at the new voice, turning around to see Shane standing in the hallway, all dressed up in blue and white and brown, “You look like douchebag.”

“Hey! Flynn’s a nice guy. And at least  _ my _ girlfriend isn’t Jennifer Tilly with a thirst for blood,” He walked up to her and ruffled her hair. She batted him away, “I fail to see what part of that is a  _ bad _ thing. Jennifer Tilly is hot.”

“But her  _ voice _ . Like, I think if that doll killed you, it’d be like being murdered my Minnie Mouse. It’s just weird.”

Nell came back from her room, her heels clicking on the laminated wood, “Thomas, please stop bullying my accomplice.”

Sonja whistled, maybe her own costume is scary and kind of ugly, but Nell’s...it was pretty fuckin hot to say the least, “I think you’re  _ my  _ accomplice actually. I’m the main character.”

“Yeah, well you’re fucking ugly.”

“Hey!”

“I mean, normally you aren’t ugly. But right now? I kind of wish you agreed to be Nica so I wouldn’t have to kiss your ugly mug,” As if to prove a point, Nell grabbed Sonny’s face in both her hands and planted a kiss on her forehead.

It was by far the  _ last _ thing, Sonja was expecting. She swallowed thickly when Nell didn’t let go of her face and their eyes met for a moment.

“Won’t that fuck up all the makeup you just did?”  _ Way to ruin the moment, Shane. _

“It doesn’t need to be perfect all night. We’re going to a party after all, it’s not going to last.”

The doorbell rang and Shane nearly tripped over himself running to answer it. It wasn’t trick or treaters, just Cady. His Rapunzel. Sonny mentally gagged at that joke like she tried to eat something with  _ way _ too much sugar in it. Nell grabbed her hand, pulling her from her thoughts and pressing themselves close, phone in her free hand.

“C’mon, let’s take a picture before the makeup gets  _ too _ fucked up!”

Sonny wasn’t exactly one for an impromptu photoshoot, but she wasn’t going to turn Nell down. She grabbed the fake knife off the table to brandish it in the photo. It was one of those cheap plastic ones with fake blood that poured on the blade, “Tell me again, why I can’t just have one of my actual knives?”

“You’re  _ not _ getting into a fight tonight with a real knife, babe,” Nell held her phone up, shooting the camera a wink and a smile, “Barbie, eat your heart out.”

After a few more pictures were taken, Sonny was halfway out the door when Nell grabbed her hand again, pulling her back and into a kiss, “Thank you for doing this. I know you really wanted to be the stupid sexy nun.”

Sonny just knows that her entire face is red, she can  _ feel _ the tips of her ears burning, “It’s no problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Frankly all ideas, especially the sexy nun & rabbi, are real costume ideas me and @mtvrats had for these characters. In fact the only one we never really talked about even a little is Sonny as Chucky which is ironic


End file.
